She's Different
by CrazyAbbss
Summary: "I think your...interesting." Paul said. "No one cares what you think." I replied.    Bella has grown up in Forks, Paul is a ass, their way to much alike. Will the imprint change his ways?
1. He Knows Me So Well

**Woooow, I'm so sorry guys. Somebody had hacked my account and changed my password and **_**everything**_**. BUT, I'm back now and more skilled….I hope. I'm in process of basically re-writing this story, so hold your horses.  
I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

Forks High School, that's where my hell was,

Let's just say, between the socially awkward people and the 'fakes'…It's not my cup of tea.

Me? Well, I don't go under any of those labels. I'm a bitch, confident, easy going and I'm very protective. And if I don't like you, I will let you know. The names Isabella Sawn, but I go by Bella. It simple, less complicated. I'm 16 ½ years old and I have one legal guardian…

_Charlie._

Charlie is my real dad, even though he's never _been_ here for me. I've learned everything on my own, growing up, I would learn something that wasn't supposed to be heard until I was 18…Maybe even 21.

Charlie's the chief of Forks Police Station. Its keeps him '_busy_'. My mom? Well, let's just say she out of the picture. She's in Texas with her boyfriend, Tom. I don't know what's going on with her at the moment, we don't talk much at all, most the time we don't even _talk_, we argue and yell.

"Isabella?" My teacher, Mr. Reese asked, getting my attention.

"Yes sir?" I answered politely. What? I have manners for the old.

"Number four? What's the answer?" Mr. Reese asked.

_Ring! _Ahh, saved by the bell.

"Okay class, Make sure you do your homework…_without_ your parents help, and I want your test signed by your parent to show that you didn't cheat…that mean you too Mike." He said.

Ignoring all of what he said I grabbed my already packed bag and headed down the cafeteria, walking down the hall I could smell the horrible cafeteria food.

_Great…._

Once I got through crowds of people talking and laughing, I went straight to the lunch line.  
I got behind Eric, the gangly Asian boy who helped me cheat on my history test.

"Hey Eric, what's good?" I said, grabbing a tray.

"Not this food." He said with disgust. "We're having hot dogs, corn bread….and mash potatoes. How about you? Mr. Reese give you crap for being late this morning?"  
"Who would eat corn bread with mash potatoes? That's just sick. But anyways, not really just the usual." I shrugged.  
"Lucky you, I heard that one girl Brittney got in trouble for being five minutes late last week, I wouldn't blame her though, that class is boring."

"Next." The lunch lady called, she splattered food on my tray and rushed me along.

After I paid for my food, I walked to an empty table and dug in, not ten minutes later somebody sat down next to me.

"Hi! My name is Britney!" A girl with bleach blond hair said.

"Hi! I don't give a fuck." I said dismissively.

Britney was the most fakest people out of all 2,000 of us. She had died her hair over the summer to match Lauren, The head of the 'fakes'. They were all bleach blond. Except Brittney, who had wavy black hair that seemed never ending.

"I hope you know who I am!" She replied in her nasally voice.

"And I hope you know who _I_ am. Now if we're done with talking about our hopes and dreams, I'd like to eat." I looked her up and down. "and it looks like you should too."

"What got up your ass, Swan? I was being nice to _you_." She said, gesturing to me.

"Nothing actually. I just don't like you." I said rolling my eyes.

She got up, stomped her foot and walked away with a huff.

"Have a nice day!" I shouted after her.

I swear one of these days I'm gonna expose her old 7th grade picture that she put on Myspace trying to be sexy. See, we use to be friend then, nobody could tare us apart but once 9th grade came along, I was more into sports and she was more into makeup and boys, it was like mixing two bored ducks in one pond.

Once after Brittney left, she almost had bumped into this tall guy and 'accidently' fell on this other guy, who happened to be the quarter back for the football team.  
At first I just went back to eating my food, but the guy, the tall one, plumbed down at my table.

"Hey." He mumbled as he immediately dug into his food also.

I didn't answer, I didn't have breakfast and I wasn't going to chat with someone when I had at least ten minutes to eat.

"You can at least fucking say something instead of just ignoring me." He growled.

"Calm down, I didn't have breakfast and I wanna get out of here in two minutes." I looked up at me rudely.

He has dark hazle eyes, copper skin and jet black spiked hair, as he caught my look with a scrowl, his eyes widened for awhile before he actually looked scared. 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What? Do you have an eye problem?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He said, shocked.

"_Oh_! So you have an eye problem _and_ a hearing problem!" I said with a sarcastic smile.

He huffed. "Watch it. I have very little patience for attitudes like yours.."

"Uhuh, sure." I said.

" You know what? I'm leaving, I have Trig right now." He said, again with another huff.

I laughed. "Gee! Really! I don't care." I said, mentally cursing my list for saying that I also had Trig next.

"Then stop talking and let me go." He growled.

"I'm not stoping you." I help up my hand in surrender. 

"Alright." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
We both got up at the same time, he looked confused.

"I didn't say I was staying... I have Trig too." I added quickly.

I couldn't help but shrug off the warm felling when he smiled at me.

I took my plate with me as I walked away, dumping it, then rushing out the doors, quickly down the hall and to the right.

I took my seat in the back and took out my book, I wondered why I hadn't seen him before. I've gone to all Forks schools my whole life and have not once seen him.  
A pale hand smacking on my table jumped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey mike." I said dully.

"Yo bella-la! You wanna go to the beach with us tomorrow night? It'll be fun!" He said showing a smile.

"What beach?" I asked.

"La Push. 7:15. First beach. You better be there!" He said running to his desk.

"Okay class, we have a new student today. Say your name, Son." Mrs. Roy demanded.

"Paul Meraz." He said smiling at Jessica.

"Very well, you will be sitting in the back by Ms. Swan. Ms. Swan, raise your hand."

Just to get on her good side, (If she has one) I raised my hand but lowered my head.

I could hear his foot steps.

_Damn he has some heavy feet._ I thought.

"I can't believe this." I said under my breath.

"I can hear that you know." He whispered.

"So? You think I care if you heard me or not?" I asked.

"Not really. That's why I think you're….interesting." He replied.

"No one cares what you think." I said.

"I don't know… That blond one over there seems to cares what I think." He said doubtfully.

I didn't even have to look to know that was Jessica.

"That's Jessica. Of course she would care what you think. You're fresh meat." I said rolling my eyes with a smile on my face.

All through out class I could feel him staring at me.

***SKIPPING CLASS***

"Next time you stare at me all damn class period, I'll hit you with a two-by-four." I said glaring at Paul.

"Why do you have to be like that?" He said.

"Be like _what_?" I growled.

"You…get all defensive when someone does something you don't like." 

"You don't even know me." I defended. 

"I could." He offered. "What class do you have next?"

"Homeroom." I replied shortly.  
"Me too." He grinned.

-

Once we got in the room and sat down, he was throwing questions at me left and right.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"On Harrison Drive, like…five minutes from here, how about you?"

"Oh…I live on the Rez." He hesitated, "Didn't you date Jake Black?" 

"I did, but that fag cheated on me, and then started hanging out with Sam Uley." I looked away, ignoring that I was just hit with a rush of pain.

He looked stunned. "Yeah…" He laughed once. "That's my cousin, he's not that bad…I hang out with him all the time."

"Good for you, I'm sure you have one of his tattoo's too right?" I moved his sleeve before I even asked. As soon as our skin brushed, a thousand little prickles shot up to my shoulder.  
I gasped as I saw it, it was even more beautiful up close. It had a tribal mark mixed with a bunch a swirls that eventually turned into the shape of a wolfs head, even on the bottom, it was the same…just an upside down wolf head.

"Wow…" I muttered as I ran my hand across it, his skin was smooth but had jagged scars running across his upper arm. It was almost like he walked in the woods with nothing on, and broken branches tore into his flesh.  
"My dad use to be one the counsel." I said "But they banned him for marrying a white woman, he was really close with Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater…but the waters got mudded when my dad met my mom, but they got divorced when I was little, my mom wanted me to go with her, but when they went to court, the judge over ruled her, and I've lived with my dad ever since."

"My dad…abused me as a kid, for ten years but left before my mother had the guts to do anything." He hesitated "My mom owns the diner with Sue, Harry's wife, just down the road from the boarder. My grandpa use to watch me when my mom was at work but...then I started hanging out with Sam… grew up." He finished lamely.

"Yeah…grew up." I snorted and moved back to my seat, breaking the moment.

He growled. "You wouldn't understand, halfbreed."

"Of course I wouldn't." I said rolling my eyes. Suddenly, I felt a big rush of nausea over me, a headache and a sharp pain in my chest. "Oh man….I'm not feelin' too hot…" I could feel the blood leave my face.  
"Bella? Stay with me, Swan…Bella!" He tapped my face. "Dear God."  
He bent down and held me until everything had gone away and replaced with blissfulness and calmness.  
How did he do that? And what just happened?

"What the hell was that!" I shrieked, making everybody in homeroom look at us.

He glanced around nervously. "Maybe you ate to fast."  
"That was two hours ago." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Whatever it was is gone right?" He spoke with urgency.

"Yeah…?" I trailed off and made it sound like a question. 

And the rest of homeroom went like that, at the end I found out that he got sent to Forks because he got kicked out of La push for stealing food out of the cafeteria.

Fatty.

Basically, Paul is a sweet guy…just don't get on his bad side. It's not pretty.

We both had gym next, and today we had it out side.

"You know, it's funny how were so much alike. You would think its fate bringing us together like this." I said. Paul and I had fallen on each other during football, getting tangled up to where it was almost painful to get out of.

His booming laugh told me that he agreed.

"I couldn't agree more." He said with a toothy smile.

"SWAN! Look alive!" Coach shouted.

Looking to where I heard her voice come from, I caught the ball and started running towards the goal line, wavering past the teenagers I couldn't help but laugh at there faces.

"GOAL!" Mike shouted with joy.

I got a bunch of; "Good job, Bella!" "Whoa! You didn't trip!"…I'm so glad kids think so highly of me. Paul came jogging up.

"Awesome goal, Bella." His voice was husky.

"Thanks." I dragged out. "Maybe we should play outside of school with everyone else." I though out loud.

Paul chuckled. "Between me and you…They would stand a chance." He said with a wink.

"You sure about that? I think I can beat you _any_ day!" I said with a bright smile. "I mean…I'm sure you can't even play without getting mad and exploding with fury for losing."

"That's what _you_ think! How about one on one? Saturday?" He asked.

"Sure, it better not be a date though." I said glaring at him.

He chuckled. "Like I would ask so much of you." He said sarcastically.

"You never know, guys are creeps nowadays." I said as I ran to the girls locker room, walking in there you could smell sweat and hear the fakes.

"Oh my gosh, like, this gym is killing me!" One screeched.

"My nail! Its gone! Damn Mike and him trying to be all macho!" Another one yelled.

This is pathetic.

"You guys! Shut up! The gym makes you look better. Now if you were to _get_ off of Weight Watchers or Jenny Craig, you would look better than a tooth pick, I mean seriously, I could floss my _teeth_ with one of you!" I yelled at them!

"You have no room to talk, Swan, get off Jenny Craig!" The leader yelled.

"Actually, I just play sports. And I weight a good 136 pounds!" I stated with a smirk.

"Fatty" One had the girls say.

"Really? Cause I'm totally not standing here in my bra." I gestured to my 4 pack.

All they did was huff.

_That's what you get when you mess with the Swan. _I thought as I left the girls locker room.

I ran into someone and fallen down, causing both of us to be tangled. Paul.

"You know, we gotta stop meeting like this." He said with a smile. 

The days were getting shorter and shorter with Paul around. He's like a big brother to me. That is…until I saw this two weeks ago:

"So, next Friday good?" He asked Jessica.

"Yea! Like, what should I wear?" I heard her ask.

"Mmm…" He seemed to be in deep in thought. "Your pick." He finally responded.

"Okay!" She said excitedly and then I herd lips on a cheek.

I was embarrassed and slightly nauseous. Of course he would go for her. I mean…I don't like Paul like that it's just that…he could do better. I ran to the bathroom with a tug at my heart. …Suddenly I felt like I was losing something, something important.

My heart beats rapidly and my face started to get clammy

… 1….2….3….4….

That's how long it took to throw up, calming my breath I decided that I felt better after that and I had a big quiz. So I don't think skipping would be a good idea. When I was walking to Science I felt another tug.

What I saw was Paul sitting with Jessica...I felt very faint. _What is happing to me?_ I screamed in my head. My foot steps seem to last longer and my vision slowed. It seemed like everything was in a haze or a horrible slow-mo video.

"Bella….?" Someone asked.

I was too far gone.

That's when everything went black.

***I was going to stop here! But I love yall to much :) ***

"Bella Swan?" A voice said.

"Here!" I shouted as I sat up.

"Hunny, you need to stay laying down." The old lady said.

"M'kay." Was my reply.

I looked around the room and noticed I was in the nurses' office and then a russet blob in the corner. My eyes adjusted to see that it was Paul.

"It was my fault. Of course it would happen. Why would I be so stupid?" He ranted on and on. I don't think he realized I was wake.

"Paul." I said.

"Oh my gosh. Bella!" He said as he rushed to my side, hugging me.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off of me, you weight freaking 200 pounds!" I squeaked.

He didn't answer. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid I swear I didn't know that was going to happen!" He said in a rush.

"You got me…sick?" I asked, confused.

"No! Of course not. The nurse said your heart beat was racing and your pulse was higher then a kite." He said in an old lady voice.

I just stared at him.

"Bella? You okay? You know that's a joke right? Jokes are funny...You know…?" He said.

"I know what a joke is." I said. "I'm just confused. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just seeing if you were okay…I was worried."

"Uh huh…Right…Are you sure it wasn't to get out of that test?" I asked knowingly.

He paused. "You caught me."


	2. Just A Like

**AWWW! You guys make me wanna smile ALL day long! SO I DID! My cheecks are hurting from reading your reviews on that ONE chapter! People were giving me crazy looks because im on cloud nine….BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS! Haha, So now im done rambling….I hope you like ittt!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"_The people you hang around are someone you'll eventually turn into. Weather or not its good or bad, It's still un-necessary." –Abbey Zack._

_Pudding. Paul knows me so well._

Ever since I was a little girl I would beg my mom for pudding. But with her 'Heath-Kick.' It was pretty hard to get her to weaken her hold on it.

Begging my dad was very easy. My dad's motto from _years_ has been; "If it fills you, eat it."

That's why he has heart burn.

"Dear, You can go to lunch now…But if you feel dizzy, nauseous or your head is sore…Its normal." She said with a shrug. Normal? It's just like handing me a curling iron from the wrong end;_ Oh! but, if you feel any burning or the slight smell of burning flesh...Its normal._ Some nurse she is.

"Thanks." I said while getting up from my sitting position on the laying chair.

She had already left. Great.

I wasn't really hungry from my breakfast so I went out to the court behind Building One.

No one was supposed to be out here unless it was for Gym. I didn't care because every teacher was either eating there feelings… Or jumping on the janitors junk.

I freaking love this school.

"Isabella Swan. You know no student should be on these grounds until after 1 o'clock." A stern voice said.

I pulled out my phone to take a picture of the person behind me…To see who it was.

"Pretending to not hear me will cause dismissal." The voice said a second time.

Luckily my phone was on vibrating. I took the picture and turned the screen to view me.

Paul. I should have known.

"Shut up, Paul." I said as I looked into the woods.

"Ahh, Not the reaction I was looking for." He said disappointedly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, My Master." I said sarcastically. "And what reaction must you have you been looking for?"

"Mmmm, Something along the lines of; _"I'm so sorry! I thought this was English room"! _Or a simple; "_Pudding cup? What pudding cup!"_ That would have worked." He said. Of course I knew he was teasing but…I like playing around with him.

"You know what? I don't think I would like to be around someone with such a _big mouth_ as you." I said crossing my arms. Even though I was facing away from him I could tell he was grinning.

"Better to eat with." He replied with a huskey voice.

"And feet. Those a _pretty_ dang big." I said half jokingly.

"Better to run with." His voice grew into seriousness,

"Oh! And don't forget your nostrils!" I shouted,

"Better to-….Wait what! My _nostrils_! What are you doing, Swan? Checking me out?" He said mocking shockness. I would check him out though…If he weren't one of my best friends.

"Heck no, Meraz! I would check you even if you had _ticks_." I said sarcastically.

"Which is often." He pointed out. "What are you looking at though? Is the woods more good looking then me?"

I chuckeled as I sat down in the fake grass. "Not right now. Everybody is tarring down the _good_ parts of the forest. You know, The parts where there could be just for animals, Instead of us being selfish…We could be self_less._ Animals need space to run just like we need _food._ Now, Don't get me wrong. I'm all for malls. But we already have _four_ of them in all of Seattle! Maybe if we just could hold off on the big buildings and parking lots, It'd be enough to let the animals _run_! And….Sorry, I'm rambling."I apologized.

His voice came from beside me. "Don't be sorry from telling me how you feel, Bella. I understand completely. It crazy what that world has done to this '_Peaseful_' place." He said, Moving his fingers to qout around _peaseful_.

"You know, Paul… Your not like the other guys." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"Well if was like the other guys…I wouldn't be here." He shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean by that…" I trailed off.

"Don't ask, Please." He said with a look in his eyes.

"Trust me, I wont." I said holding up my free hand to show surrender.

"You not like other girls either, Swan. You like shopping…But you like football. You like animals, Yet you like to eat. You like the real people and not the Fakes…Its different…Original." He stated.

"Now, now, now… I'm very much like a girl you find walking down this hall with brown hair and hazel eyes." I said with a shrug.

"I highly doubt that, Swan." He said disappointedly. He was about to say something but was cut off.

"Isabella Swan and Paul Meraz. This is school grounds and I don't allow students out here. Period. Now because it is 1:15 im going to let you young people with a warning." The princable said sternly. I didn't realize that Paul did a _good_ impression of him! He walked off with a huff.

"That was close!" Paul and I said at the same time. I swear we're…

Just a like.


	3. The Alpha?

**Okay seriously! 2 reviews and 6+ hits and 4 favorites! IN ONE NIGHT? YOU KNOW ARE AMAZING! I'm so shocked that everybody likes this story so well! I'm just really happy now…AHHH! Okay well THANK YOU! (For your reviews and such) And ill shall make a chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_"I'd catch a grenade for ya, throw my head on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya...But you wont do the same." Grenade._

_Just a like**.**_

"You know what?" Paul randomly asked as we got up from the grass on the field.

"What? Do I have a grass stain on my butt!" I asked trying to look at my butt. But ended up looking like a dog chasing its tail.

"Dang, Bella! Calm down. If I was looking at your butt, I was conform you!" He shouted with a grin.

"Paul!" I shouted. "Will you look, please? I don't wanna walk around school with a grass stain on my ass!"

He chuckled. "They would notice."

"Seriously though, Paul. Can you check?"

"Fine." He pretended to pout. "Turn around." I did ask he asked.

"That only thing I see here is a butt." He said turning me around.

I didn't realize we were this close. Me and Paul were chest to belly, My chest to his belly. I could feel his warmness coming through his navy blue t-shirt and could smell…Well...Paul. He smiled down at me. Giving me courage. I wandered how we looked. Him smiling at me and me basically pinned to him. To others it would look like a non-friendly embrace. To us…It was him being Paul. Simple as that.

Surely, I knew Paul wouldn't kiss me. Nor would I ever want him to.

But in this embrace…I could feel it coming.

So I stepped on my tippy toes and hugged the life out of him! "Thanks for looking at my ass-grass stain."

"No problem, Shorty." Shorty? Aw hell no! I kneed him in his man parts.

"Don't ever call me that."I put emphasis on the 'Ever'.

I could hear him moaning in pain. I stepped back to have Paul fall at my Vans covered feet.

"Oh, Look Paul Meraz is worshiping at my feet!" I scream out and the Football team came out.

They all turned. I winked so they got the joke and started laughing. I took this as my exit. I crouched down to Pauls level down by my feet.

"Bye, Meraz. Hope you learned your lesion." I winked.

All I got was a moan.

Walking to Trig I couldn't help but smile.

Paul was a big par of loving this school. The more close we get…The more I get this warm peeing feeling thingy. I don't know what is causing it; I just know Paul has something to do with it. Every time I see him I feel all my problems vanish, Every time I hear his voice I never want him to stop talking. Every little touch I feel a tingle feeling, like when your foot is half asleep and half normal. It feels…good. Every smile he shoots at me I feel like goo. I have never thought about Paul in a non friendly way, Don't get me wrong! He's prett-.

I slammed right into a rock.

Only it wasn't a rock… It was…

Who is this?

I was pretty sure I was going to have a bruise on my ass the size of a golf ball.

"Watch where you're going, Rocky." What? It hurt...

"Excuse me? If you weren't smiling at the floor, you wouldn't have run into me like a klutz." The dude said.

"Get off the rag, Dude. And I was looking forward." I spoke to him as nicely as possible. "Now, I'm going to leave and say my sorry like a civil human being."

He found that hysterical. "You're funny. What's your name?"

"Bull shit. I don't go by names. Now I have to get going."

"Bella." I herd Paul say from around the corner. He sounded protective. Ha!

"What, Meraz? Did I mess up your man parts? I bet your soon-to-be wife with be thrilled!"

He mumbled something and Rocky chuckled.

He glared at him. "What are you doing talking to my Im….Im-perfect friend?" He corrected himself.

"I was merely walking and she was not paying attention because she cant smile dumbly and walk. She ran into me." He made sure it sounded like it was my fault.

"That's your problem. That doesn't mean you can treat her like that."Paul sounded imatating.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, Bella. See you around." He walked away towards where Paul had came from.

"You know, I can handle myself. I don't like it when people defend me." I admitted.

"Shut up. This is pay back for kicking me. And now you owe me a hug!" He shouted as he walked to class. _He would rather have Jessica do it._ I thought.

Running up to him I felt bad…As in the sick kind.

"Paul…" I trilled off.

"What's the matter, Bella?" He said as he saw me backing into the lockers, sinking down to rest my head on my knees.

"I feel bad. Something bad is going to happened. Really bad…" _Great_.

"Oh, Hunny." Was all he said as he hugged me. "Don't feel bad. Maybe you just have to go to the bathroom." He teased.

"Paul I'm serious."I saw my hands shake.

"Oh shit." He picked me up and started walking. "I'm gonna bring you home. You've already missed your important classes' right?"

"Duh." I said meaning it to come out sarcastic instead it came out weak.

"Okay, What were you thinking about when you started feeling sick?"

"Uh…" I couldn't think right. "You and Jessica? Hell if I know."

"Fuck." He said as he put me in his truck.

It smelled like him. He jumped in and I could tell he was worried. But I didn't know what about. He started the car causing it to hum. Paul had a nice car. F-150 Ford 2008, I was slightly jealous. Pushing the truck towards 100 he sped on 108 highway. In the opposite direction of my house.

"Paul, I live that way." I stated. He didn't answer me. I figured he was thinking about someone…Jessica probably.

I got the feeling again... Maybe Jessica was so ugly that it made me sick…And slightly dizzy.

Paul flipped his phone open and dial a number so fast his fingers were a blur. "Sam." Paul said urgently.

The other line spoke.

"Emily, Where's Sam?" He asked slightly annoyed.

Words were spoken again.

"Tell him to be there in five." He snapped his phone close.

"Who's Sam?" I asked in that weak voice.

He looked at me like I was his world and suddenly 2012 was coming sooner.

"My Alpha."


	4. Fuck

**Okay so last night some people were having trouble with the paragraph… I honestly don't know what was up with that and I hope its back to normal! I'm so freakin HAPPY with your reviews! THEY MAKE ME FEEL FUZZY! Anywhooo….Enjoy! (Believe it or not…I don't plot this story… I just go only with what I type out.)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_Learn from yesterday, live for today and hope for tomorrow."- Albert Einstein._

"_My Alpha."_

"Oh great. More mysteriousness! When are you gonna _trust_ me, Paul? I've known your for a _while_ now and haven't spilled not _one_ of your secrets! Why can you trust me now?"

"Bella, You make it sound worse then it is. The thing is that I _cant_ tell you! I wish I could, I really do but its not my choice when to say to and who to say it _to_." He gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles pure white.

"No! I'm making it sound how its coming out! Then who's stopping you, Meraz? Who?" I twisted in my seat to shove his shoulder. Getting my point across.

"Bella…I think ive said to much already." He was struggling. Greattt.

"Whatever, Paul." I sat back in my normal position.

"Bella, Don't be like that…" Poor Paul sounded helpless.

Good.

I didn't say a word to him the whole way to this guys house where we supposed driving to. What was he gonna do? Pull out his magic wand and make the sickness go away. This is real life.

I could tell Paul wanted to tell me more about this Alpha thing…but something was stopping him and I don't know what it was.

We're best friends. And as corny as it sounds, He's the only one I can trust.

"I don't think you get it, Bella." He said with a dark tone.

"Your right. I don't but you could help me get it."

"No…I could lose your for this." I didn't want to look at his face because I could hear it clear in his voice. Crystal clear.

"Not uh." I spoke childishly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now,,,"

"Paul! Quit the emo shit! You cant get rid of me! Even if you tired. I'd be glued to your_ hip_! I'm a forgiving person and I look past things! Why would this little thing keep me from being your friend? Can you just answer _that_?"

"Shut up! You don't know how big this is for me! It could change our life's, in a bad way! I could hurt you, I could get angry with you and hurt you emotionally….I could let you down." He spoke the last statement with weakness. This was a new side of Paul.

I scooted to the other side truck, towards him. "You don't need reassuring but I'm going to give it to you anyways…because I'm a bitch. Paul, if you talk yourself down like that you_ are_ going to let me down. I'm not expecting you to be the great and mighty best friend who protects me like what I saw back in the halls. I except you to be _you_…Not someone I _want _you to be."

"Sawn…" He said in a soft voice. "Your amazing. I've never herd anybody say that...Not even my mother." Paul mother was very rude. I learned that in Homeroom. He actually almost started crying.

I was about to reply but his phone rang.

"Paul." He greeted in a hard tone.

"_Hey Paul. Emily said you'd be here in 5. Where the hell are you?"_ I'm guess that was Sam.

"I'm not going to your house this minute. I'm going to the beach by the way I'm telling her. That's that"

"_Shoulda known. Alright Paul, Ill trust you with this. But think before you speak." _Sam warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Was all Paul said as he snapped the phone shut. "We're going to First Beach."

The pissed off Paul was back.

He pulled the truck beside woods. He got out with quick sped and ran over to open my door. "Come on."

I got out. Once my feet hit the floor he picked me up. "What the hell, Meraz? I have two feet, I can walk!"

"This will be faster." He took off with so much sped it hurt my eyes. I tucked my head in his neck. I never realize Paul body heat. But _dang_! He felt like a hot curling iron. But it was a good warm.

He came to a jog and pretty much threw me on the floor. I caught my self on a tree.

Paul was pacing back in fourth with his hand covering his face.

I noticed that we weren't on the beach/ We were on the cliffs. Awesome. So he's going to throw me over board?

"Pacing back in fourth will only make you dizzy." I cocked up an eye brow.

He looked up and glared at me but still continued to pace.

About 6 minutes pass when he finally stopped and sat down toward the water. Once I got to him and sat down he spoke.

"I cant exactly tell you…But I can show you. Don't freak out, Alright?"

"Sure."

Paul got up removing his shirt as he walked toward the woods. "Don't come until you hear me." He warned.

I heard snapping and leafs breaking.

_Bark._ What the hell? _Bark!_ I guess I should go see what it was.

Walking to the woods the feeling in my stomach was worse.

There stood a 6 ½ foot wolf. _Holy fuck…_

He was silver with one black spot on his ass.

He was beautiful.

Paul whined. I took that he thought I was afraid.

I stepped forward, looking at him for a reaction. He nodded his big head.

I walked to his form. I had a dog at one point and I _know_ very well that your supposed to approach slowly…But I threw myself at the wolf.

I rapped my arm around his neck and pressed my head in his neck. I could hear him purr.

"Paul?" This couldn't be Paul though.

I stepped back when he nudged me.

"Can you change back?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head yes.

I didn't answer, I just walked back to were he sat.

I didn't know what to think of this… I had already knew the stories…I just never thought they were _real_!

I'd be lying if I said I was afraid… But I was afraid _of _Paul…I afraid _for_ him.

I was afraid for him because he was worried about _me_ when he could hurt himself.

"Bella…" I heard Paul say from the tree line.

I stood and ran toward him, jumping in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Paul! I didn't know it was this big! I feel like a bitch! I forced this out of you…"

"Bella, Calm down! You didn't for this out of me… I wanted to.. I was ordered not to."

"Order? What? Did you get it in a cookie that you got from Toco Bell?"

He laughed. "No, Bella. How about we go sit down."

I released my arms from around him and grabbed his hand.

We walked towards the cliffs and sat down.

"Now, what do you wanna know?" He asked as he turned towards me.

"What did you mean Alpha?"

"Alpha is the leader of the pack. He orders us around to keep the secret safe and to protect the people of Washington."

"Oh…Well then…How do you...Go wolf?"

He laughed a booming laugh. "Phase? If we get to angry…or sad we phase."

"Does it hurt?"

"It did for me when it was my very first time. My first time was when my mom had brought a guy home and pretty much told me to pack my shit and leave the house. I was beyond pissed. I was 16. How could I live on my own? Heck, she didn't care. He smelt funny, like he had drugs in his system."

I hugged him once more.

"Some people lose their minds when it comes to love. I understand because I know the feeling" He stated again. "That also has something to do with you."

"It does?"

"Yea, There's this thing called imprinting."

"Wait! The thing you said a while back and I thought you sneezed?" I asked

He chuckled as he remembered. "Yep."

"Well what is it?"

"I was getting to that. Imprinting…It like… Seeing some for the first time, who you haven't seen for 30 years…Though it's more like love at first sight...Only stronger. Everything revolves around the girl and nobody matters anymore. Not even food, water or air…Alright, well. Maybe food." He joked.

"What does this have to do with me though?" I asked again.

"Well…See Bella….. I imprinted on you."

He waited for my reaction.

I busted out laughing. "Good joke, Paul!" I nudged him.

"Bella, I'm serious." He looked as if I was going to run away.

"Fuck…" I said.

Everything went black.


	5. Secretly,This Is The Part I Was Avoiding

**Okay so…Don't expect this often, The chapters I mean. Every Monday ill TRY to post one and when ever I have free time…defiantly on the weekends though! Manly after the 25****th**** because I have a HUGH report on Catastrophism and Uniformaitainism for science…Oh did I mention its worth 40% of my whole REPORT CARD! 2 test grades! Its due on the 25****th****….I have to have 6 pages and I haven't even STARTED! SO! What im saying is that don't get mad at me if I don't update soon :), Thanks guys! (BTW. I come up with this stuff as I write. That's right. Be shocked.)**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify _

_Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on _

_And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just  
Misguided ghosts" Misguided Ghost- Paramore._

_Everything went black._

"Bella…" A voice spoke in a light tone.

"C'mon, Swan! You didn't pass out on me when I told you I morph into a giant dog!" The voice spoke with an echo.

But I didn't want to wake up. I liked where I was. Nothing could hurt me; nothing could tell me that my love life was over. Nothing.

I felt as if I was on Cloud Nine and Bruno Mars was singing to me.

It was wonderful.

All my worries were gone, along with the pain. It pained me because I was afraid of love. Love had hurt me time and time again. Love was _small_ word with a _huge_ meaning.

You couldn't use that word in my house. Growing up, My mom would flinch at the sound of it. I learned to push it away. I was 16 ½ and even though Paul was my soul mate and that meant that nobody could fill his place…I just want _good_ for him. Paul is funny, sweet, charming and handsome. I was a bitch, over confident and slightly abusive.

"Can I slap her? Would that wake her up?" The voice said with hope.

"You could try…" Another voice that I had not noticed said.

I felt a tingly feeling on my left cheek.

It was coming clear to me. Finally. Paul was a wolf. I was his Soul Mate…And I'm laying here like an idiot thinking about Bruno Mars and Love!

My eyelids fluttered open. Everything was hazy for a while.

"Thank God!" Praised the voice, Who had happen to be Paul. "…I'm gonna bust a nut for slapping her,"

I quickly sat up, not knowing Paul was there in my face. A sharp pain shot through my head as I smacked his head with mine, making a _thump_ noise.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. God I was a spazz.

He chuckled. How was he not hurt? "Why are you sorry? I made you pass out." He pointed out.

"Well, Yeah. People don't get told their buddy is a wolf every day, ya know?" I asked sarcastically.

"Actually, a lot of people are now a days. I'm not aloud to tell anybody out of the pack." He stated.

"Then why would you tell me? I'm not a wolf. I don't have supernatural powers." I rolled my eyes.

"Because…You're my Imprint, Bella. I could have not told you…And then have you busted my nuts for being out late!" He said seriously with his hands in the air, the sign of surrender.

"I wouldn't have known. I live 30 minutes from you." I pointed out.

"I mean…Later down the- Forget it." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Paul…I'm not good with this stuff. There isn't a Dummies Guide For Imprinters is there?" I asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the counsel had it." Said a man with jet black hair said. This must have been the voice when I was knocked out. "Oh sorry, Bella. I'm Sam Uley. You'll be seeing a lot of me," He stated with a wink.

I laughed. "I guess so! No need to be sorry though. I'm use to the surprises now."

"Would you be surprised if I said I was born with one nipple?" Paul asked seriously.

"No. Your Paul Meraz. That'd just turn girls on." I said while nudging my elbow into his arm.

"Hey, Who said they'd see my nipples!" Paul spoke with shockness in his voice.

"Oh c'mon, Meraz! I hear you prance around with Uley here with your shirt off all _day_!" I said seriously.

"I recent that!" Both the boys shouted.

That was my breaking point.

I laughed….And laughed…And laughed. Let's just say I had tears and was clutching my sides.

Paul's face is what made me laugh even harder. It was written on his face that he actually had heard the same thing.

He started giggling like a chick…Then busted out laughing along with me, collapsing right next to me on the beach.

"I swear you guy are nuts." Sam said with a shake of his head. "I'm out." He walked away into the woods.

Our laughter had died down by the time his foot touched ground.

The sound of random giggles and labored breath filled my ears. Maybe being with Paul would be so bad.

I sat up from the fetal position I was in and whipped away my tears that trailed along my face and neck.

Paul mimicked my actions.

"Whew, I think I'm forming a six pack!" I shouted excitedly as I jumped up and lifted my shirt.

You could see my four pack and lightly detailed scars… but no six pack.

"Dammit." I whispered. I sat down in my original spot.

Paul's booming laugh broke the tension. "You can form a six pack from laughing like that!" He said through laughs.

"Shut up, Paul. You sound like a chick." I said, referring to his giggles.

"At least I act like one." He had a point.

"Heads up!" A random guy shouted. I turned my head to find a foot ball heading right towards my face. I caught it with skill.

"Hey! Watch where your throwing!" I shouted.

"Sorry! Can we have the ball back?" He shouted across the beach.

"Heck no, Not unless you let us play!" I shouted back but with more playfulness.

"Bring it, Little girl." He jogged up to his.

I bumped his shoulder as I walked pass. "You going to regret that." I stated with a growl.

Paul had stood up and backed me up. "Come on… Show us what you got."

I chucked the ball into his hands. "Tackle or Two handed? Your choice." I said with a shrug.

"Tackle. Let's see what you got. Pick your players." He said as if he knew that he was going to win. Not this time buddy!

"Ill take the one with the black shirt and one with no shirt." I had picked the biggest people. I knew that I and Paul alone could take him. I just wanted to cream his ass.

"Paul, you take QB. When I call it, You know the drill. Everybody, Stay alert. Got it?" I asked.

They all nodded. Paul nodded with a smirk. Ass.

We all got in ready stance. Paul squatted slightly. He had a nice butt…I had to hand it to him.

I shouted with a slight guy voice. What? It was my game voice… "Blue, 42. Hut hut, Hike!" The game was on.

_Skipping Game._

Losers. We had one 17- 1. The only goal they got was because; Paul and I had head butted and ended up getting tangled. As usual.

We walked away with their pride and 20 bucks.

"I gotta say, you pretty hot when you get in game mode." Paul stated. "I bet those guys were impressed,"

I laughed. "I talk in a guy voice, How is that hot? And I could careless. They hang with the Fakes, Of course they would think I would suck ass!"

He chuckled. "Nah, you get in this mood where you're the captain and nobody can beat you down." He put an arm around my shoulders. "Losers. Most girls would worry about breaking a nail,"

"Huh, I never noticed that!" I stated, looking at the ground smiling. "Hey, don't judge. That fucking hurts!"

He laughed and bumped me with his hip, hitting me in my side. "You can't judge when you've seen it happen."

"Correction; you can't judge unless it happens to you!" I defended.

"Alright, Swan. Ill give you that," He said after a second of thought. I grabbed the hand connected to the arm dapped on my shoulders.

"You better. You don't give me anything." I said playfully.

"Shut up," He laughed.

We walked in silence after that.

About ten minutes into walking on the beach, Paul noticed I held his hand.

"Bella, we have to talk about us," Paul sighed.

Secretly, I was avoiding this part.


	6. I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been busy with the library and junk! So, just so you know, My story will NOT have a lemon. I took a special persons advice and I'm NOT GOING TO WRITE A LEMON. I'm 13. I'm innocent, It'll be bad. Plus (this is where the little kid side comes out of me.) I'm afraid my mom will find it. Of course, They will be VERY LITTLE cursing. Ill have to ask her if that's okay…If not…Then I use other words.**

**Okie dokie! You know the drill! PM if you have any ideas. Or just email me at Pease!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_Together you can do anything. Alone…Your just alone.- Abbey Zack._

Secretly, I was avoiding this part.

"I mean, Do we _have_ to…I don't- I would bu-" I couldn't spit it out.

Paul sighed once more. "Listen, this may freak you out but you need to know. Imprinting works both ways. Eventually, you'll fall in love with me."

"Eventually? Fall in _love_? How can I not freak out when my _love life_ is flashing before my eyes!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

"It's not like you dated _before._" Paul growled.

"No I didn't. But I'd rather have a nice, sensitive and _funny_ guy. Un. like. you." I made it clear that he was neither.

I felt a pin prick in my chest but I ignored it.

"I'm sorry but last time I checked you _laughed_ at my jokes." Rolling his deep eyes.

"Laughing at jokes and being naturally funny isn't the same." I said with a glare.

"When can you realize that I'm. not. _Perfect_." He spat out. "What? Am I not enough for you? Satisfy your needs? What would I finally have to do for-" He paused.

His face started twitching.

He _sneezed_.

I'd say I held my laughter back but I'd be lying.

I busted out laughing so hard I was clutching my sides and had tears running down my face.

"You- _laugh_- Sneezed-_ laugh_- Really-_ more laughing_- _funny_!" I gasped out betweens laughs.

He was on the ground sitting while his shoulders shook from laughing. I swear the ground shook from his body.

"I swear, Sawn. Your something." He laughed as he shook his head.

I smiled.. "Something in a good way? Or a bad way?" The smile vanished. "Cause I swear, Meraz. If you say _one_ thing about my laugh and how I wrinkle my nose, I will _hurt_ you."

He smiled and just replied. "It's cute."

He nodded his head so we would start walking again. I had no clue where we were going. I just knew that here with Paul… It was effortless.

Unless we got angry. Which tend to happen a lot. Which reminds me!

"You know what I think?" I asked as I mached his steps around people playing foot ball.

"That im incrediable sexy and I have a cute butt?" Cocky bastard.

"Never. I was thinking; You know how you said something about how Imprinting is like when you see someone for the first time? You insatanly fall in love?" His eyebrows shot up as I said 'Imprinting'.

"Yeah.." He trailed off questionly.

"I don't think Imprinting is for love. I think its to find your other half."

"Please explain." He put his arm around me again.

"I was getting to that!" I shook his arm off. "I think that…what ever your weak at, your Imprint helps you through it. In life, In personality…In school."

He looked hurt when I shook his arm off but shrugged it off. He tunred to a path in the woods.

"Is that why your more 'funnier' then me?" He asked sarcasticly.

I laughed. "Probably. But I mean, You told me about how Emily can cook and Sam cant even boil water. He imprinted on her too right?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah."

"See? And Kim and Jared?" He nodded. "Jared sucks at math where as Kim is almost in Trig. Think about it!"

"You may have a point there, Bella. I'll talk to Sam about it." He smiled.

"So, where are we going?"

"The cliffs." Was all that he replied.

"We kicked those guys' butt at football. But he was pretty good! I mean did you see his pass and run! He should be QB!" I shouted exactly.

"Dude!" He dragged out. "Did you see that _throw_! It basically flew out of his hand! Maybe, if we tell Coach about it…He'll be on."

"Cause, God forbid Forks losing _another_ game! Last game was 16-0!" I huffed. "If they would just let girls play…"

"They would be un-stoppable." He finished for me. "They all know your good, Swan. Ive heard it over the lockers in the Guys Room."

"I can hear it from the Coach to…but I still don't understand why _you_ won't join the team."

"I'm not aloud." He stated.

"Explain." I wrapped my arm around his waist. In a friendly gesture.

"Being a wear-wolf, Shift Shaper, I have super speed. Along with strength." He tossed his arm around my shoulders again.

"Then how to I beat you at football?" I asked.

"That's the thing. You're a little ghost when it comes to that. You move right when I try to tackle you!" He squeezed my shoulders.

"Huh. Maybe I'm defective." I said jokingly.

"Might as while send you back to the factory!"

"Shut up, Meraz. You wouldn't live me."

Then he turned serious. "Another thing about imprinting, I cant live without you. Ill become physically sick, might even die." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Seriously?"

"Yup. I'm sorry, Bella." He shook his head sadly.

"Let's talk about this crap later, Okay?" I didn't want to ruin this perfect day. Even though my love life is gone and I was stuck with a jerk…It was still perfect. He's my best friend.

"Thank you!" We had reached the top of the cliffs. "Look," Paul spoke in a husky voice. "We got here just in time for the sun set."

We walked us over to the side of the cliff.

It was beautiful.

"Don't fall." Paul said quickly as he nudged me. But all the while he still kept his hands on my shoulders.

I smacked his hard. I actually saw him wince. Must be the Imprint. Everything was the imprint.

"Jerk!" I shouted at him as I sat down with my legs over the edge.

He took a seat next to me as my mind drifted.

"You look annoyed. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How stupid I am. You're going to change, Paul. You're gonna go back to that guy I met almost a month ago," I stated as I watched my foot next to his.

"No, I won't. I promise." He held out his pinky.

I just looked at it. "You're not perfect. You said so yourself, You're being to nice. It doesn't make any sense!"

"I meant what I said. How can I not? One minute you're yelling at me for being fat and lazy the next you're smiling at me like I'm God!" I guess we're all confused.

"Okay, How about you stop being nice and start being more Paul-ish. And Ill just be who I was before…I won't smile at you." I said with a serious face.

"Okay- Wait! No, No, No! You need to smile, Kay?"

"Alright, Alright! Dang!" I rolled my eyes.

I nudges him. Surprising him. In return,

He licked me. On. My. Cheek.

"Gee, Thanks, Paul! I just _always_ wanted you to taste my check!" I made sarcastic thumbs up.

He laughed. "Psh! Yeah right! Your just thinking, '_Oh my word! Paul Meraz just licked my cheek! I'm never washing it again_!'" He said in a fake girly voice.

"Oh we're gonna play that game! _'Oh look at me. I'm Paul Meraz. I imitate little boys and make girls fall at my fee- oh look! Food!_'" I imitated his voice really well. Dang im good!

He laughed a booming laugh. "_I'm Bella Swan, I like foot ball, Food and chicken fights. But im like totally in love with shoes!_" He said in a squealing teenager voice.

I laughed also. "_Oh look, Dude! There's Bella Swan. Lemme act all chill while she glare at me- I know she lo-_" I stopped there. He knew what I was going to say. I didn't love Paul. But I would begin to…Or just learn to.

"You're my best friend, Swan." Paul randomly said.

"Well that's good to know!" I shouted.

"Bella! You do think of me as your best friend!" He faked shockness.

"Nah, You're my best friend too." I said with a smirk.

"Good. Cause I don't think we'd be Soul Mates if we weren't." He said nudging my shoulder.

With the sun glowing a red and orange color, Shining on smiling face and the wind blowing his shorter hair, I realized…

I wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. But At The End Of The Day Who Is?

**Hey people! Sorry for the lack of update. My brother and I were wrestling and he sprained my wrist so….Its been a lil hard to type with a splint on! Anyways! I'm loving the reviews! But I have a bet with one of my friends that I count get 35 reviews or 40 favorites….So if you guys could spread my story to your friends that would be AWESOME! (Loser has to eat her moms bread….Lets just say her mom can't even freeze water.) That would mean sooo much to me! Thank you and PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA! Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_I know I'm not perfect; but at the end of the day….Who is?" –Bruno Mars; Who is._

_I wouldn't have any other way._

Well, I would if we had a choice; If he weren't a Werewolf and if I was destined to be with him.

That would be my way. But screw it; you have to take risks', Even if they can kill you.

Paul could easily kill me, but I trusted him.

…Sorta.

"Whatcha thinkin' about so hard, Swan?" Paul questioned with a nudge.

"How ugly you are; I mean, seriously, Its just…" He cut me off.

"Can it. Tell me,"

"Ugh, just about the homework for ' class. Its due Friday and I haven't even started." I lied easily.

"Actually, Its due Tuesday. If you weren't to busy checking me out, you would have heard him," Jerk.

"Checking you out? Please, I have better taste then _that_." I waved towards him.

"Really? Cause Fate doesn't think so," He teased. I immediately tensed.

Not this again. Please no. All I could manage was a mumble.

Paul looked towards the sun with a glare. "You can't hide from this, Isabella."

"I can and I _will_. I like you, Paul. But I don't want to jump then fall into your pants. I'm not _that_ kind of girl." I stated stubbornly.

"I didn't say you would." His hands started shaking. "You can't hide from your problems; they always follow you even if you have something to block it."

"No one _asked_ you, Meraz! How many times do I have to tell you?" I scoffed. Frustrated.

"Shut up." He said through clenched teeth.

"What your issue? I cant hug any guy other then _you_. I cant walk without _you_ up my butt. I cant even use the _bathroom_ without telling_ you_!" I shouted. "Your not my father nor my boyfriend."

He winced despite the anger. "My issues are that you blow off the Imprint like its _nothing_! Do you realize that were going to have kids? Get married? Stick in each others _lives_ forever? If you screw this up now; It'll make my life a living hell!" He stood up clenching his fist.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Meraz. I didn't know everything was about you! Lemme to care." I paused. "Nope, not gonna happen."

He responded with a growl. I was afraid.

"And who said I was gonna touch your stick to get pregnant? You could have AID's from so many girls you messed with! Word goes around, Paul. I know." I mocked his motion from earlier and stood up. Facing him.

"Stop! You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted grabbing his hair.

"I don't think I will. The truth hurts, Paul. Weather you like it or not." I looked in his eyes. "You can't erase your past; but you can make a _better_ one! If you weren't such an ass maybe it would make it _easer_ for us! Grow up, Paul. Life isn't a fairy tale."

He avoided my eyes. Fully shaking. "Maybe if I wasn't a wolf; I wouldn't have met you and gone through this shit."

He disappeared into the woods.

As much as it hurt me, I was glad he was gone. The ache in my chest proved he Imprinted on me; and also proved that we were denying it. I didn't have to courage to go look for him and honestly, I don't think I could look at him without being pissed off.

It's weird with us; we fight, then we act like a couple. We joke, we yell.

I didn't have anywhere to be other then home, which I was avoiding. So I sat down on the edge of the cliff. I wanted nothing more then to have a normal life; _without Paul_. I don't love him. He doesn't love me. We're like magnets on the same side.

The sun was setting. And I was here alone.

I herd rustling in the woods and I was slightly hoping it wasn't Paul.

"Bella Swan?" I looked where the voice came from.

It was a girl with striking Green eyes and crow black hair to her waist. She had a light tan. I knew who this was.

"Yea, what's it to you?" I growled out.

"It's a name to me." Huh…She's pretty cool.

"Then tell me yours and we'll call it even."

"Leah Clearwater." She plopped down beside me on the cliff.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, glaring at the sun set.

"Getting away. You?"

"Eh." I shrugged. "I was pretty much left here; I don't wanna go home."

"Understandable." She shrugged also. "How old are you? 18? 19?"

"16 ½. Nice try though." I said with a sarcastic smile. "You?"

"17. Just turned 17 last week." Leah answered.

I sighed. "No body sent you out here?"

"Nope." She popped the 'P'. "I saw you here. You looked pretty pissed. What's up?"

"My friend is a douche bag." Was all I had to say.

"Which one?" Nosy much?

"Paul Meraz. You would know him." Referring to sex. But I guess she didn't know that.

"Yea, I've heard of him. He and Sam Uley have anger problems…Don't feel bad." She said looking at me.

"If you say so. I don't feel _bad_. Just…pissed off." I chose my words carefully. "Supposedly, I'm not perfect…" I tailed off.

Leah shook her head.

"But at the end of the day; Who is?"

**IM SO SORRY! This is really short but right now I cant finish it because I'm a little busy! Be expecting a new chapter after lunch tomorrow!**


	8. Let The Games Begin

**A/N*. And my report is DONE! I had to print it twice but…its dooone! :D Now I just have to read it front of my class but….ill live! Anyways thanks for sticking with me and junk….And…YEAH!**

**On with She's Different!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_You're not worth it, Babe. The trouble you bring the noise you keep; And ya don't even care." –Kelly Clarkson, Chivas._

"_But at the end of the day; Who is?"_

"Santa. I've heard he's pretty perfect. Well except the fact that he gives coal to some little kids…But they had it coming." My voice was colored with sarcasm.

Leah chuckled. "Where have you been all my life? We like sisters." Which was true, we both had lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. Although she has green eyes. I have brown.

"In Forks. I never get to La push often. I use to come here when I was a kid though." I waved it off like it was nothing

"You did?" She said. Shocked. "Then I must have seen you before. Who did you come to vist?"

"The Blacks. We were really close until his mom died…Our dads kinda grew a part. Me and Jacob are still close though….I think." I added.

"When Jacob's mom died, it took a toll on all of his… She was like the Rez Mother Bird." She hung her head.

I had rememeber that day very clearly.

"_Bella sweetheart?" Mrs. Black asked seven year old little me._

"_Yes, Mama Black?" I asked. I always had called her that._

"_Would you grab my coat from the coutch while I get my keys? I need to do something for Daddy Black's birthday."_

"_Yes mam." I shouted as I ran down the hall to the coutch. Grabing her coat I raced down the hall way; Only to run smack into Jacob. _

_I heard Jacobs mom laugh as she picked me and Jacob up one by one, Kissing both of our heads._

"_Now I love you guys. Don't forget that. And Jacob, Bella is going to run into a lot of people. Make sure you make them understand little Bella, here." It was as if she was speaking for the future._

"_Yes, Mama." Jacob and I said at the same time._

_She kissed us one very last time._

Mama Black had meant that I would run into someone more then once…She was right. I will never forget that day; though I did not know what death was. I just knew it was sad and she wouldn't be back, Ever. "Of course!" She said snapping me out of my thoughts. "You were at his fifth birthday party! We smashed his face in our cupcakes!"

How could I not remember this? "Oh yeah!" I said with realization. Forgetting about the depressing thoughts. "He was pissed."

"No doubt." She agreed.

"We've been the same from the start." I gave her a cheeky smile. I rarely ever smile at somebody. I like Leah.

"Heck yeah!" She returned the smile.

"Listen, I'm gonna go down there and play foot ball with guys…You wanna come?"

She smiled even wider. "I would love to."

I liked Leah. She was like a Mini Me. We had the same humor, style and attitude.

"Yo!" I shouted. "Dude with the football!"

That got his attention. "Sup?" He shouted also.

"You wanna play?" I asked with a smirk.

"Against girls? Sure why not. I could use a little warm up." Ass wipe. I giggle as I turned to Leah.

"Let the games begin"


	9. He's Different

**5 Reviews in a half of day! You guys rock! I know I keep saying this but…im grateful!**

**Now I have nothing better to do so here chapter 12!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_Keep your friends close. Keep your enemies closer."- One brilliant person!_

"_Let the games begin."_

Letting the games begin was a bad idea. These guys were _huge_. And when I say huge…Its huge!

The guys had beaten us by 17-15. Sure, It was close. But we had to stop in the middle. Which is where were at now.

"Bella! Get the ball!" Leah shouted from the other side of the beach. We were 16-15. If we got one more Touch Down we'd win.

I caught the ball…But was tackled by four heavy guys. My arm bent awkwardly into an "L" shape. _Crack!_

"_Well. There goes my arm"_ I thought_._

Everybody stared as I sat up, looking at my arm.

It was pretty cool. Painful, but cool.

"Bella!" A voice shouted at the tree line.

I looked out to where it was coming from…

And it was no one other then Paul Meraz.

Paul was putting on a shoe as he was running. I busted out laughing for the third time today.

Everybody looked from Paul to me in shock.

"What? Do I have a bug on my face or something?" I asked. Irritated.

Leah had the balls. "Why are you crying? Screaming? Going insane? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Hell yeah it hurts! I just…cant cry? I don't know. I'm use to it but can we _go_!" I lied. I wanted to cry. I could. But I would considered weak.

The guys we had played had helped me up. "We're so sorry! We didn't mean it." One kid said with worry.

"Don't worry about it. Its just a break." I shrugged it off with a smile. We started walking towards a car.

Paul busted. "Just a break! Look at your arm!"

"Paul." I said in an emotionless voice. "Its just a freaking break."

"Whatever, Bella." What the heck? I was supposed to be mad at _him_! Not the other way around!

We had reached the parking lot for the beach.

"This way." The dude that had broken my arm said. He gestured to a 1960 Mustang. _Danggg._

I let out a low whistle. "Dang. How much did ya pay for this baby?"

"Fifteen hundred dollars." He replied smugly.

"What! How the hell did you pull that off?" I asked exasperated.

"This, Hunny, Is what I call hard labor." He laughed as he opened the door for the back seat.

His buddies had gone to there cars. Probably going home. Who cares.

"Hey dude." The guy said towards Paul's frozen frame. _Oh no…Wolf boy attach! Let me scream while he's still frozen in space!_ Over dramatic? Yes. Do I care? No.

"You comin'?"

**Skip the hospital! Sorry guys.**

I had broken my arm in three places. Now im stuck with a green cast for 3 weeks. I love it! I love green and I love that I could hit Paul with it! I tired it out in the hospital.

"_Hey I wonder if this will hurt…." I trailed off, Paul had his back toward me…and hey! He deserved some pain!_

_I hit him in the back of his head as hard as I could. _

_He flinched as he grabbed the back of his head. _

"_Bitch." He muttered._

Gooood times. This will be fun at school.

The guy had dropped Paul and me off at my house. I don't know how Paul would get home nor did I care.

I un-locked the front door to the house and stepped in.

I didn't expect Paul to mimic my movements, but he did.

We both sighed and said:

"We need to talk."

**I was going to stop hereee! But I love you guys!**

I chuckled a fake chuckle. "You first." I said as I kicked off my shoes and threw my jacket on the kitchen table.

"I'm really sorry what happened back there, Bella." He said with hesitance. "I...I'm- Look what im trying to say is…Ugh."

"Look, Paul. I forgive you just…don't do that again. I don't like it when we fight. Period." I said looking into his brown eyes.

"Same here." He looked away. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is that…you don't…like me…like that…d-do you?"

I was mean. I wanted to make him squirm!

"Like what, Meraz?" I asked innocently.

He groaned. "I feel like a love sick crack head. Do you like me, Bella? Yes or no."

"Dang, Your pushy!" I said with a step back toward the refrigerator.

"Bella." He growled.

"Sorry." I opened the door, grabbing a Mountain Dew. "Not yet. You're like a big brother to me." I said half lying.

"Okay so…Your not going to hate me for what I'm about to say next, right?" Aw crap…

"I cant read your mind, Meraz! Spit it out!" I spat out as I headed towards the stairs to my bedroom. Sure I didn't want Paul in there but I could care less.

Charlie had to work until 3Am today so he wouldn't catch me.

"I'm going to the Bonfire with Jessica." He said in a hast.

Stopping in mid-step I turned towards him slowly. He had his face clenched as if I was going to kill him…Or hit him with my cast.

Jessica was a slut and Paul wasn't getting any. I get it now.

I recovered as I took another step. "That's cool." I said convincingly.

"Cool?"

I reached the top of the steps. "Yeah. Now follow me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him past Charlie's room, A spare room and the bathroom. I let go of his hand as I push my door open.

Walking in there I pulled out my phone charger.

"I think your room may be the coolest girls room." He commented. He would know. He's been in them so many times before.

"No one cares what you think." I said as I plugged in my phone and hopped on my bed.

"Do you realize that phase form this? Our friendship, I mean." Paul corrected himself.

"Yup." Popping on the "P".

He stood there looking at old photos of me and Jacob when I was little.

He growled. "Oh, Grow a pair, Meraz." I huffed. "No one likes an un-tamed animal."

He turned his head to glare at me. "No one likes you."

"You think I care?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm not normal, trust me."

"Oh trust _me_, I know." He walked over to my bed.

"Don't think about it." I said as he got closer.

To late. He jumped on my bed making it shake. I flew off from the impact.

Asshole.

He laughed as he picked him up like I weighted nothing. Holding me to him I could feel every vibration in his chest from him laughing.

"You are different!" He said as he basically hugged me to him.

His laughing died down and a serious mood set in. He pulled away slightly to look me in my eyes.

His eyes were a warm brown with green specks in them. I love his eyes.

He moved in closer. So close I could feel his breath on my face.

_I want to. I don't want to. I want to. No I don't want to._ I fought in my head.

Getting closer I noticed something I should have noticed a long time ago.

I couldn't get my heartbroken.

I could love him.

He could love me.

He's nice… but most of all…

He's different.


	10. I Had A Lot To Think About

**Hey ya'all. Its been one heck of a week. Just saying. This weekend will suck. It's my dads 1 year of passing. (Last year he died of a heart attack. Its on my profile.) So I'm going places with my family tomorrow. (the 5****th****.) Sorry if I don't respond to your messages…I'm feelin a lil depressed today so if you don't like the chapter or think something should happened PM me. I need to know what you guys like. No crazy ideas cause….I'm on 13 and I'm NOT GOING TO WRITE A LEMON! Haha, just though I should get that clear.**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel like your nothin', you are perfect." –P!nk. Prefect._

_He's different._

Moving slowly, Paul shifted so he was facing me fully. Me? Well, I'm breathing heavily like an idiot. Keeping it cool right? Not.

His top lip lightly touched my bottom lip. _Mmm, Soft._

He paused.

Our lips met with a gentle impact. His lips were soft, sweet and perfect. I gasped, tangling my hand in his soft, buzz cut hair. He responded by cupping my face. He pulled back slightly. _Heck no!_ I moved my head backwards with his. I could feel his smile through the kiss. I liked the feeling when he was smiling while we kissed.

…._Holy shit!_ I thought in my head, alarmed. _I'm kissing Paul Meraz….On my BED!_

Dang. I thought he was just my _friend_!

_Boom_. "BELLA!" I jumped at the _boom_ing sound, hitting my head against Paul's and landing on the floor. "_Fuck_," I groaned out in pain, grabbing my casted left arm. This thing hurt!

Paul responded with a laugh. "Leave it to you, you go to an amazing kiss to cursing on the floor. Well done, Swan…Well done." He joked. _An amazing kiss_? Hot dang!

"Shut up, loser." I sat up. I sat where I had fallen.

The door cracked open.

Jacob Black stepped in the room. What the heck is he doing here?

He must have seen the confusion on my face. "Your dad sent me here to check on you," He explained. "….But, I think you're getting' pretty cozy."

Paul laughed. "You got that right, Black."

Jacob wasn't surprised by Paul's care-free behavior. "Sure, sure. Well I'm out ya'll. Peace!" He dashed out of the room.

I wait until the door slammed shut to speak.

_Bam_.

I got up to fix my rug. "You like Jacob now?" I asked.

"Eh," He shrugged. "He phased back at the beach. That's why I left."

"Liar. You left because you're a pretty pansy." I said, looking up in the air with a smile.

He chucked a pillow at my head.

Ha! Pay back! I fell to the ground with gasp.

I banged my cast on my desk 6 feet away. Curling up in a ball while cradling my head.

"Bella?" Paul's voice came from where my butt is. Funny.

I just gasped trough my teeth, clenching my head harder.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know you have horrible acting skills." He first spoke in urgency but faded into sarcasm.

I laughed, releasing my head to lay flat on my back. "Hey! I tired!" I defended myself.

"It was good." He paused for a second. "Until I saw your smile."

I gasped. "I smiled!"

He laughed. "You're way too gullible to!"

I stood up. "Doesn't matter. At least I don't smile when I kiss a beautiful woman." I joked.

He scoffed. "I did not _smile_; I merely just…lifted the corners of my mouth!"

I let out a small laugh. "Whatever keeps your from cutting yourself.'

He stood up and tossed the pillow that he had chucked at my head, on the bed. "I think you're funny."

HA! I couldn't stop myself. "No one cares what you think."

He caught on quickly. "I don't know… That blond in Forks seems to care what I think."

I opened my mouth to respond but a huge burp came out. I busted out laughing. "A+!" I shouted. Rating my burps is what I always did, no matter who I was with. He looked surprised. "You rate your burps to!" Ah, See this is why we're friends. "Duh! I've done it since I've known _how_ to burp!"

"This is why I Imprinted on you!" There goes a downer. Just a freaking downer.

He noticed when my smile faded. "I-I'm…" He stuttered.

I shook my head. "You know, it's getting late, Paul. You should head home." I walked towards the door.

He caught my wrist. "I'm reall-," I cut him off.

"Seriously. My dad will be home and…He'd have your head if he saw that I was alone with you." I formed with a fake small smile.

He sighed and fallowed me down the stairs. I didn't mean to be so mean but…. I'm not cool with the whole; Stealing-your-future thing that's called Imprinting. Paul didn't know any better but it still hit close to home.

I could screw up everything and ruin my life with this dude. I don't even know if I can stand being around him for a full _day_, let alone a full _life_.

I had a lot to think about. And it may just cost my life.

He turned toward me as we reached the front door.

He bent down and pressed his soft lips to mine before turning around and heading down the road without a word.

I had a _lot_ to think about.


	11. AN: Virused Computer :

**Hey you guys.:( I realize this is the FIRST A/U in the story and I'm already sad. My computer got attacked by a virus. Changed my background and everything! This is also my sister last week until she moves to FL and I'm coming down with a cold or SOMETHING. My mom should be getting my computer working tomorrow or something so when she DOES, the first thing I'll do it write a chapter for Same Form The Start and She's Different.**

**I hope you guys are mad at me but I'm REALLY trying to get her to get it fixed quicker.**

**So stay tuned in the next 3 days and I'm sure some chapter WILL be up!**

**I love you guys, You keep this story up and moving! Just blame my computer!**

**Love,**

**CrazyAbbss. 3**


	12. What's going on?

**You guys…there is no words to tell you how sorry I am. My computers virus is still there and I don't know how to fix it; which is why I'm updating on my moms computer. Again I'm very sorry but here is a long chapter that will hopefully make up for it.**

_Preview: I had a lot to think about._

Weeks passes with a constant, boring drag of finding a job and avoiding Paul at school. It was pretty easy except for the fact that I had to deal with the ache in my chest every time I saw him, or even _thought _of him. It wasn't enough to make me cry, but enough to make me feel as if I had a bad case of heart burn. I don't know what it was and honestly, I had no one to take my questions too. Jacob doesn't even look my way because Paul is always right behind me, or some close enough to send Jacob a warning growl. Paul's friends, who are also shape-shifters, are always with Paul. There was just no way around it and it left my question un-answered and the ache in my chest.

I didn't even like Paul. We're too much alike, too much in common, to even get along for an hour. He has anger problems, he has an inappropriate sense of humor, his parents are divorced and before he turned into a wolf, he was clumsy. It's like Paul is a guy version of me.

Which leads us to imprinting; this is, supposedly, both a love at first sight thing _and _mating for wolves, when a werewolf imprints, they know the first time they look at that person. It feels to them like that person is the only one that matters. A werewolf imprints on someone who is most likely to carry on the werewolf genetics. It is supposed to be rare, but it happening more often than they thought.

At least that's what Paul said.

But what I think Imprinting is, is something entirely different. I think its forced love, a love where it's under a life-time long spell. Isn't love supposed to be slow, easy and effortless? And do I get a chance at true love? No, because imprinting screwed up my fate. I mean, why did fate have to choose _me_ of all people? Jessica would be perfect for Paul. She'll give him what he wants; sex. I wasn't going to jump into Paul's bed and I think he knew that.

"Bella!" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

I opened up my door, "Yeah?"

"Telephone." Was all he said. _The game must be on_, I thought. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked, breathless.

"_Hey, Bella…" _ The voice paused. _"We need you down here in La Push. It's Paul..something's wrong."_

Not replying, I hung up the phone and ran up stairs to get my shoes and putting them on fast than I had even put then on before.

I could tell something was seriously wrong by the tone of the man's voice, and I was already feeling pain in my side for an unknown reason.

"Hey dad, I have to go to La Push. Something's wrong. I'll call you later." I said in a rush, not waiting for his reply. I grabbed my cell and ran out the door to my Ford truck.

Pushing it all the way to 75, the ache in my chest let up as I got closer to La push. 15 minutes was way too long.

I didn't even know how I knew where to go, I just found myself at a little yellow house on a block from the Blacks house. I threw the truck into park and opened my door with such force that scared me. The ache in my chest was almost gone but the ache in my side from earlier…was getting worse. I quickened my pace to get to the front door when Jacob Black opened it. He let me in as soon as he saw who I was.

I heard screaming in the house as soon as I stepped in, the ache in my side was worse than ever. It hurt so bad that I was struggling to walk but I _had_ to get to Paul.

I fallowed the scream that belonged to my Paul into a little room at the end of the hall way. I threw the door open, breathing heavily.

There laid Paul.

He had a sheet that covered his lower half and was sweating everywhere. He looked like…_shit_.

Sweaty, gasping for breath and clenching his jaw so hard to keep from screaming, he looked over at me, as I dropped to my knees from all the pain that shot through me, he reached for my hand.

No matter how much I had yelled at him, hit him with my cast and ignored him these past few weeks, he was still comforting. I grabbed his hand and pushed past all the tall men around him.

"Bella," He gasped with a slight smile.

I returned his smile lightly but didn't say anything. I just continued to stare into his eyes, lacing our fingers together.

He gasped again and screamed, my hand ripping out of his. "Bella, you need to get back!" A tall man yelled at me as another one grabbed my shoulder and push me out of the room as Paul shouted louder than ever.

I was now face to face with Jacob Black. "You better tell me what the _hell_ is going on."

**Okay guys, as much as you hate me right now! I NEED IDEAS! GOOD ONES! And also I'm lookin for a betta….so hit me up if you're interested. **

**Tell me what you like, what you didn't like, question, comments SOMETHING. Thanks you guy and thanks for reading!**


	13. Paul, whats the Old Ones?

**I've had a bored day…so heres chapter 15!**

**By the way, I'm sorry that this story wasn't going anywhere but now I know for SURE.**

_Preview: "Tell me what the hell is going on."_

Jacob looked surprised. "Okay, Bella. Before you freak out, let's move to the couch. It may take awhile to explain."

Not responding I headed down the hall way. Jacob walked in front of me to lead the way. He took a sharp turn and walk right into the living room.

Jacob took a deep breath before he started. "You and Paul have a connection that is rare in the pack…in all of La Push. It first started with Awenasa. Awenasa was a young girl from an island who had come to visit her aunt who was dying from an infection in her heart. They say it was fate, but the Alpha of the wolf pack at the time, Akecheta. Akechta was helping her aunt into her bed when Awenasa walked in. Akecheta imprinted on her from the very first sight of her.

Soon after Akechta married Awenasa, an unexpected Cold One appeared. With Awenasa missing her imprinter, it caused an ache in her chest. The ache was so hard it caused Awenasa fall down in pain. Akechta, in his wolf form, had felt this very pain and ran home immediately. Akechta means My Fighter and Awenasa means My Home. This imprint couple is called the Protector. You and Paul are the only couple to ever experience this…but did you feel the ache in your chest?"

"I did." My voice was horse from the emotions that were rushing through my body. "It was like a bad heart burn."

Jacob nodded. "You need to avoid that ache, Bella. Not just for Paul. But for the sake of the Protector."

"I'll try, Jake…I'll truly try." I said honestly, shaking my head.

Paul screamed again.

I shook off the need to go see him. "You never told me what happened."

Jacob sighed. "Vampire. Paul didn't have his head in the game, that's all it took."

I was grateful he didn't go into detail. "Do you think its safe to go back there?"

"I'm sure their done adjusting his bones. Go ahead." He stood up and walked to the back door.

"Oh, Jacob?" I called. He turned around. "Thank you." Jacob nodded and went outside.

Remembering where Jacob took me from, I walked back to the room. The house was filled with pictures of a man and a woman and their parents. Plants were scattered around the house to give it a comforting feeling.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard a voice say.

I walked in to see Paul was still the same way as when I left, as well as the guys around him. "Bella," I looked at the man who pulled me out of the way when Paul was hurting. "I'm Sam Uley. This is Jared, Embry and Quil." I nodded at them as they said hi. "I'll just leave you two to talk. Come on guys," Sam motioned them to come with him.

The door shut and I was met with silence. Paul hadn't said anything ever since his scream. I moved to sit down to the chair across the room when I heard him sigh. "I was thinking about you, you know." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"You shouldn't have." I spoke with a grim tone. He shouldn't think about me when he was fighting the Cold Ones…whatever they were.

"How can I, Bella?" He asked, frustrated. "How can I when your voice is constantly in my head nagging me? When it's showing me what I _can't_ have? When all I can think about is that you're safe? That you haven't tried to throw yourself off the cliffs? Please tell me, Bella, because I'm _dying_ to know." He huffed

"And it's not just because I imprinted on you, so don't even go there. Because _without_ the imprint, Bella…I would have fallen in love with you anyways. You treat me like everybody else, you put up with my jokes and anger problems…you make me feel like I was before all this shit happened." Paul paused. "It just hurts so damn much when you yell at me because I know I deserve it…it's just…I'm not _use_ to it. I just don't _get_ why you don't love me."

I was beyond shocked. "Paul," I hesitated. "I-I don't know what to say…I mean, I know that you love me...but it's just..I'm afraid to _love_" I whispered. "It has nothing to do with you or my hatred of imprinting…it's the fact that I won't be as great as Jessica, I'll get on your nerves and make you scream but Paul, I _do_ love you. I love your smile, your eyes, how your dimple on your left cheek come out when you laugh to hard, when you scream at me and somehow you still make me laugh then. I do love you, Paul." I looked down, embarrassed that I had just let out my deepest secrets.

"Swan, get over here." He said with a slight smile.

I walk over to him, he patted the bed for me to join him, and so I lay down with Paul in the bed. It was super hot but as long as he was here. I didn't care.

He tilted my head up so I looked right into his eyes. "I love you, Bella." With that I felt his lips on mine again. Kissing Paul would never get old, even when I'm 97 years old, I would kiss him gratefully. I made sure I didn't hit him with my cast as I tangled my hands in his hair.

He pulled back and started kissing my neck, "I love _you_, Paul."

He pulled back again and looked into my eyes. "Say it again." He smiled a 100 watt smile.

"I love Paul Meraz." I giggled.

"Again." He said and bent down to kiss me again.

"Paul!" I slapped his shoulder that wasn't wrapped.

"I'm never goanna get tired of hearing that." He stated. "Even if your foot is hitting my leg."

"Oh crap! Sorry," I said while moving my foot.

He laughed and kissed me again but I pulled back before he could meet my lips. "Paul," I paused. "What's the Cold Ones?"


End file.
